<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spaces between (Prompt 27 - Liminal*) by unmended</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745436">spaces between (Prompt 27 - Liminal*)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended'>unmended</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#FFXIVWrite2020, Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, musings about dying but no actual death, self indulgent DRK ramblings, the lifestream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...<b><em>Did you not want to be whole again?</em></b><br/><b><em><br/></em></b><br/>"No," You croak, weakly. "I wanted you to stay."<br/>-<br/>The Warrior of Darkness meets their other half in the space between living and dying<br/>(short fill for #ffxivwrite2020)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fray Myste/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dark Knight Drabbles n Fics, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spaces between (Prompt 27 - Liminal*)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>What were you before them? Is that a question you can even answer now, knowing what you know about yourself? Ancient, sundered, memories untouched calling back beyond time.<br/>
<br/>
It's hard to think, dodging blows, parrying others.<br/>
<br/>
You called forth someone who was free because you had bound yourself to this world and these people. You created Fray, <em>desired them so strongly</em>, made yourself two because you <em>wanted</em> to be everything to everyone. It cost you, aye, but everything does.<br/>
<br/>
Is this.... Is this what Azem's burden was, as well? The Shepherd, The Warden?</p>
<p>A blow strikes true, deep.</p>
<p>Fray... they say that they can leave you, that you no longer need them but how can... How can that be true when they know your heart? You scream for them as your lifeblood streams out from you and you're falling...falling....</p>
<p>But still on your feet. Somehow still on your feet.</p>
<p>You fight with the fury of an army, unstoppable. One breath, <em>two, three...</em> Until your heart starts to slow. <em>Six, seven, eight</em>. And then you fall, for real this time, into the blackest night you've ever seen.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>You weren't sure what dying was supposed to feel like, but you were <em>sure</em> it wasn't supposed to feel like wrapping yourself in a warm blanket, or greeting an old friend. If you blink hard enough you can almost see starlight.<br/>
<br/>
Your head is resting on the shore of some soft riverbed, body lax and adrift. A familiar hand rests on your cheek.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
...<b><em>Did you not want to be whole again?</em></b></p>
<p><b><em><br/>
<br/>
</em></b>"No," You croak, weakly. "I wanted you to stay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something catches in your chest. Their chest.<br/>
<br/>
<b><em>My poor sweet fool- </em></b>They say gently as they cradle your head to their body.</p>
<p><br/>
Something soft and not quite there with you while you drift in and out. You spend time just letting your eyes fall shut, stirring only at the urging of the hand on your cheek. Another hand trailing down your neck to the hurt on your chest.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
...<b><em>Your Crystal Mother calls to you. </em></b> They murmur.  <b><em>Are you ready to return?  </em></b>A pause. ...<b><em>Have you not already given enough?</em></b></p>
<p><b><em><br/>
<br/>
</em></b>"I have given all that I have, and more." You say, and nestle your chin in closer to that cold hand. "...I want you to stay with me."</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<b> <em>Always, dear heart, I promise.</em> </b>
</p>
<p><b><em><br/>
<br/>
</em></b>"I don't want the space between my life and death to be the only space we share. Promise me." Tears well up at the edge of your eyes and fall, and their arms draw you closer still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I -promise-</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your arm is heavy, but you raise it enough to grasp their hand firmly. "We go together, then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hum in agreement and you let it center you, as finally they let your Blessing take it's hold and you are pulled from the edge of the stream and out into the darkness. You who are two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>...If this is your story then you'll decide how it goes, together or not at all. </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Your eyes snap open and you gasp a deep breath in.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More self indulgent DRK ramblings because i'm soft and i miss Fray</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>